Blister
Louis Villarreal or Blister as he was known in his pit fighting career is a dangerously mentally ill man who is about to be imprisoned in the Birdcage.Wildbow's Weaver Dice: Helena document Personality Blister portrayed himself as a ‘heel’ in the fighting rings, though it didn’t lead to any fandoms or great success, and his repeated attempts at being the hero were even less successful. His history reveals a great deal of abuse and bullying for his ugly appearance, leading to his attempt to build a physique and learn to fight. Colleagues reported him as quiet but friendly, up until the tumor. He is now nonverbal and almost feral in both appearance and behavior. It is believed the tumor came to intersect the portion of his brain responsible for powers, the corona pollentia. Appearance Louis is a 5’7” Hispanic man weighing roughly 145 pounds. He was never handsome even ugly, after years of living as a fugitive from the law he has extremely poor hygiene, but he remains muscular and strong. Has several notable scars. Wildbow's Weaver Dice: Helena document Abilities and Powers Forms subtle bulges of warped space; bulges ‘pop’ on approach, revealing Blister duplicates. Blister creates patches of warped space, roughly two-by-two feet across, these slightly 'bulge' out distorting and discoloring space. When approached by anyone who isn’t Louis, the bulges pop, revealing a duplicate. Duplicates perish after several minutes, but can re-form into protrusions repeating the process. As a warped Corona Pollentia can affect the manifestation of powers, Louis's brain tumor has given him a strange new dimension to his powers.Fenja and Menja share powers for the same reason the clones draw on the same shard. The shards use DNA as an identifier for who to tap into/reach out to. If one twin has a Corona Pollentia and the other doesn't, then only one gets powers. If both do (or if the clones do) then they all get powers. If that Corona Pollentia is warped, the powers may be as well, as the shard provides powers, hits a wall, and finds a way to push through. - Wildbow on Reddit Current intelligence has Blister's power being in a transitional state. His history in the pits has given him familiarity with dealing with situations when he does not know his opponent's abilities. History Background Was bullied as a child due to his ugly appearance. Blister was a roaming contender in various parahuman fighting rings, traveling from area to area to participate as his sole source of income. Had a viable albeit unprofitable career as a para-human pit fighter. Despite a consistent win rate ( at last count) and a great deal of exposure, Blister never achieved notoriety, which might explain his restless nature, an endless search for recognition. Blister developed a brain tumor in 2007 and his behavior changed dramatically. After violent episodes, he was barred from both underground and legitimate parahuman fighting rings. Story Start He had a warrant put out for his arrest after starting (and quickly ending) a fight in a grocery store where he had just started working, injuring several, and then abruptly changed in demeanor, going nonverbal, lurking the city, homeless, scavenging, and ambushing civilians for two years. He was captured with a complete lockdown of the district and several cape teams converging on the location. Was interred in the Parahuman Asylum for treatment, only to kill his oncologist before treatment. The Birdcage was deemed the optimal choice, with the healers therein. Post-Timeskip Escaped the containment convoy transporting them to the Birdcage, along with three other prisoners. Trivia *42-16-2 The forty-two wins to sixteen losses should be noted as exceptional, as he faced a variety of powers and won many of his fights with his fists, improvised weapons, as well as ingenuity, both general and with his power. Category:Birdcage Category:Characters Category:Master Category:Males Category:Stranger Category:Villains Category:Weaverdice Characters